


Serious drugs

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early season 4, prisoners take the chance and take a drug that can bring up buried positive emotions (love, lust, happiness) in exchange for a shorter sentence, and whacky results happen. It’s an AU where operation Toby didn’t end as in canon and Beecher and Keller have not been lovers before. So now what happens when they share a pod after taking the drug?  Ryan starts seeing Claire Howell and officer Murphy with new eyes. Oh and Ronnie Barlog may stand a better than average chance at survival having arrived a bit early compared to canon.<br/>Not totally cracky despite the premise. Just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious drugs

”An experimental drug program in Oz?” said McManus and scratched his bald head. “What does it do exactly?”  
Gloria Nathan smiled brightly. “It brings out dormant feelings in the test subjects.”  
“Uh oh, that sounds ominous.”  
“Positive feelings, like love and um, desire and happiness, whatever the subject has buried deepest. Half of the applicants will get a harmless placebo.”  
“In exchange for a reduced sentence?”  
“Yes. There may be side effects. This will give them a reason for volunteering.”  
“Fine. I’ll talk to Leo and Pete and see what they think. Pete will like the part about positive feelings. Umm..desire?"   
“They don’t have to act on it. And love can be platonic as well as sexual.”  
“Those two rarely meet in my experience. But there’s precious little hope in Oz. “  
“I know,” said Gloria and thought wistfully of Ryan.  
*  
The program was approved by Glynn and Gloria brought in a group of inmates to discuss the idea.  
“Positive feelings, huh?” said Ryan. “Will that make a pussy out of me?”  
“No, no..it just enhances the good in you. And years are taken off your sentence.”’  
“Fine. Me and Cyril are in.”  
“I’m a lion,” said Simon. “And I stay that way. No way does the man get my brain.”  
“Fucking touchy feely bullshit, count me out,” said Pancamo, though he was tempted.  
“I’m in,” said Beecher. His family needed him after his divorce from Genevieve.  
“Me too,” said Keller, 88 years was a lot and he didn’t have any buried feelings at all. Oh no. A few more agreed, and it was on.  
*  
Keller went back to his cellmate, Ronnie Barlog and considered as often as he often did operation Toby and its outcome. He’d seduced Beecher easily, but the final part of the plan had failed utterly. Beecher had heard him and Schillinger talk and then Metzger turned up dead. Keller took that as an excuse to sever ties with Vern, and struck out in his own. Ronnie had been with him almost a year, helping with his and Ryan’s occasional schemes. He fucked Ronnie when he was horny, but thoughts of Toby refused to leave him alone. Many times he’d come inside Ronnie’s mouth or ass, with Toby’s name nearly on his tongue. So much for no buried feelings.   
*  
The drug or placebo was administrated and as part of the project for whatever reason Keller got placed with Beecher. Ronnie protested but Keller told him to shut up. This could be interesting in a good way. He was getting tired of Ronnie’s easy demeanour and craved a challenge.  
*  
Ryan wasn’t afraid of anything really. Everyone knew he loved Gloria and he was not interested in men. No way. Gloria was all to him, so there was nothing to fear. When Claire Howell came on to him and he agreed to fuck her, it was only so he could get a hack on his side. Nothing to do with the program at all. And his dreams of Sean were only natural. Straight men had sex dreams about other men after all. They did. Frequently.  
*  
Ronnie sighed. He and Chris had something good and now this stupid program had him move in with that candyass lawyer. He’d loved Chris for years, supported him when he was broke and been a shoulder to cry on when his wives left. Now what? Chris would have his fuzzy feelings resurface. Ronnie knew Chris didn’t love him; he was always the best friend. The way Keller looked at Beecher when he thought no one could see spoke volumes. And the times when he’d come crying out Beecher’s name. This was not good at all.  
*  
“So..how do you feel?” asked Gloria.  
“Fine. Nothing funny at all,” said Ryan defensively. He’d only made out with Howell in a cupboard today. That was normal. He’d jerked off while touching an item he’d stolen from Sean.  
“Maybe you got the placebo then.” said Gloria.  
“Sometimes I think of Ireland and cry,” he said and sighed.  
“You did that before.”  
“Yeah. Cyril’s acting as he always does too.”  
*  
By the second week an Aryan was crying over pictures of Hitler and a homeboy laughed his ass off at that. Vern was most displeased. At least it wasn’t a picture of a Jew. Ryan and Claire’s tryst reached new heights. He thought of Gloria the whole time. And maybe a little bit of Sean.  
*  
Beecher had avoided strangling Keller for a whole week. The second week he started noticing how Keller’s muscles moved under his too tight t-shirts and that his mouth seemed made for kissing. He avoided the showers when he knew Keller would be there. Seeing him half-undressed was bad enough for his composure, seeing him naked would ruin any self-control he had left. He did play chess with Keller occasionally and let him resume wrestling lessons. Bad idea. Full body contact was driving him crazy.  
*  
Keller for his part was equally conflicted. Ronnie was easy, you just told him what to do and he did it. Beecher required careful persuasion and nudges in the right direction. Then maybe he’d agree. He was high maintenance, very high maintenance. He was entitled, a bourgeois lawyer still. He was a challenge and a half. Was this why Vern was so crazy about him? Not that old Vern would ever admit it, but he still had it bad for Toby. So did Chris, if he admitted it to himself. It was the drug worming its way into his mind, dragging long buried feelings to the surface. Making him dream of Beecher all through the night.

That night Toby had problems sleeping, visions of Kathy Rockwell kept colliding with images of Gen in better days. He awoke, sweating and shaken to see Chris looking at him. He was standing up, naked, eyes firmly on Toby. “Uh how are you?” asked Toby sleepily.  
“Thinking of you as usual. It’s the drug, it has to be.”  
“Cause you wouldn’t think of me without it.”  
“No, not like that. I just want to kiss you, fuck you, have you.”.  
Toby swallowed. His mouth was completely dry.  
“Kiss me,” said Chris. “I don’t care if it’s a drug or not. Just kiss me.”  
Toby hopped down from the bunk. Yes, the drug. He could blame it on the drug and give in to his feelings without feeling shame. He kissed Chris gently and felt that hot skin against his. Chris moaned and grabbed his ass. Toby moved against him and undressed quickly. They struggled for dominance, much like wrestling, limbs entwining and cocks touching sending shocks through them both. “Oh fuck,” said Chris. “This is so much better than screwing Ronnie”. Toby supposed he should feel flattered, but he was also a little jealous. Chris turned him against the wall and prepared him, fingers entering him, sending waves of pleasure through his entire being. Then the final surrender, teeth biting his shoulder and a hand firmly on his, as Chris fucked him. At last he thought, so that’s what this feels like when it’s good. He climaxed, feeling Chris follow him soon.  
*  
They continued like that for weeks, blaming their frequent fucking on the drugs. Chris made peace with Ronnie even thought he wasn’t happy about being replaced. Ryan had finally wrestled himself form Claire’s grip. He avoided Sean as much as possible.  
*  
The Vortex Corporation closed the experiment down early, due to inconclusive results. The lowered sentences stayed because to do otherwise would be bad publicity. At least it worked out okay for some of the inmates in Oz. The newly touchy-feely Aryan was happy to leave his tribe behind and go home, as they’d already shut him out as a result of his constant weeping over cute puppies and babies.   
*  
“So the experiment is over,” said Gloria. “Some of you will be out of here soon. And some of you wont.” They all nodded.  
“When do the effects wear off?” asked Ryan.  
“Very soon if you’ve been given the drug and not the placebo,” said Gloria. Ryan sighed. He’d never know for sure.  
*

Toby didn’t know either. He should have been homeward bound, but his murder of Metzger was unveiled so that added a cool ten years. So in here he could do worse than staying with Chris. It had its advantages to have a boyfriend who was good with his hands.

Ryan looked at the lovebirds, just barely out of sight under the stairs. Yuck, the second time this day. The drugs did that. It had to be that. He’d go see Sean later. Maybe he could blame the drugs too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oz-prompt-a-thon 2014.


End file.
